Bells and Pine Trees
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Sequeal to Praise and Thanks. It's Christmas time in the World That Never Was. However, not everyone is feeling the Christmas spirit. How will Demyx ever fix this problem? warning: hints of Zemyx.
1. Entry from a Diary

Disclamier: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all of it's awesomeness. Also, there is hints of Zemyx in this story. If you don't like it, tough.

Entry from a Diary

In the World That Never Was, only a few thing were ever certain. Like, Axel blowing up Vexen's lab, Larxene and her "Aunt Flo" (Roxas learn that one the hard way), Demyx always being, well, Demyx, and Xemnas's unhealthy obsession with Christmas. Yes, it seems every year, Xemnas would make everyone, and I mean everyone, prepare for this special time of the year. At this time, Demyx was bouncing around his room, practically squealing with joy. On his bed were assorted gifts for different members of the organization. No one ever said anything, but it seems Demyx always knew what to get everyone.

"Almost done," Demyx said aloud,"I need to get one more present, then everyone will be accounted for. Now, what to get Zexy?"

Demyx thought long and hard till smoke was starting to come out from his ears. "Oh, Oh. I know," squeal Demyx.

Demyx started to look through his drawers when he came upon a necklace. It was a white, heart-shaped locket with gold swirls upon it.

"I hope Zexy likes it," said Demyx with a blush.

He quickly wrapped it up, and then grabbed all the presents and hid them in his closet. He went over to his desk and took out a tattered, brown book. He sat down, pick up a pencil, and started to write in it.

Dear Diary,  
It's only two more days to  
Christmas. Yea! I can't wait for  
everyone to see what I got them.  
Oh, that reminds me I need to  
bake some cookies for Santa. I  
wonder what kind he would like  
this year. I hope he gives my  
friends some presents this year.  
You know Axel; he's always blow  
Vexen's lab up.  
Sincerely,  
Demyx  
P.S. I think gingerbread man would  
be nice.

Demyx closed his diary (he wasn't afraid to call it a diary- this is Demyx we're talking about) and put it back up. He decided it was time to sleep since it was so late now.

"Night, night time," yawned Demyx. As he crawlee into his bed, he stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning on his side. Before he drifted off the sleep he mumble a few words to himself. "I really hope Zexy likes his present."

-end chapter-

* * *

please review


	2. Christmas Eve: Morning

Note: I don't really know the organization members ages, so I'm just going make up their ages. Also, hint of zemyx in this chapter and the use of the word 'wet dream'. You have been warned.

Christmas Eve: Morning

As morning came to the World That Never Was, Demyx barely stirred from his sleep. Though, technically, Demyx was naively innocent, he still had certain 'dreams' that people his age tend to have. Demyx was only 16, but no one in the organization, save Xigbar, knew. They all thought he was older, though still very childish. At the moment, Demyx was dreaming about a certain book-reading Nobody. His dream was, apparently, a very intense one by the way he was moaning. His alarm finally went off, awakening him from his 'wet dream.' When he realized it was just a dream, his face turned several shades of red.

"Oh, why did I have that dream again?," groan Demyx. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Eep," squeal Demyx. "Yo, ya in there, little dude," said Xigbar from behind the door, "Thought ya be up by now." "Yeah. I'm In here. I'll be out after I take a bath," yelled Demyx, then he whispered to himself with a blush, "A very long bath."

After Demyx took his bath, he ran out to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He nearly fell over from shock when he saw the very person that has been haunting his dreams for a very long time. Zexion was bent over looking for something in the refrigerator to eat. Demyx, however, ended up staring at Zexy's behind.

'Oh man, it's Zexion. Why now?,' thought Demyx in a silent scream. Zexion got up and turned around quickly. "Demyx, is there a problem," said Zexy in a monotone voice. "Nope, nope, not a problem," said Demyx a little too quickly. "Ok," said Zexion. Zexion turned to leave but, Demyx blurted out, "Would you like to go to the store with me?" than he covered his mouth quickly.

Zexion look at Demyx for a second,"Why?"

"I need to make cookies for Santa, that why," said Demyx though pursed lips.

Axel, who just walk in though the door, had overheard that phrase. "Ahahaha," laughed Axel, "you stil believe in Santa. Everyone knows it just some creepy old fat guy the every mall across every world. He's not real."

"He is too," screamed Demyx, "I know he real."

"Who's real," proclaim Saix as he was walking in.

"Santa Claus," said Axel in a mocking voice.

"Psh," Saix went, "Let me guess, you wrote a letter to Santa too."

"I did," said Demyx.

There was a silent moment than Axel and Saix started to laugh.

"Ahahahah, only you, Demyx, would still believe in that old fat guy," said Axel, "Face it. He's not real. He just some tale somebody made up. Got it memorized."

"He is real," sobbed Demyx, "He is. I just know it."

"Oh, wake up already." sneered Saix, "He's not real. All those presents you get every Christmas are from Xigbar. I don't why he does it."

At this time, Demyx had had enough of this and ran off crying. "I hate you all," cryed Demyx as he ran off down the hall.

"Nice move, jerks," said Zexion to Axel and Saix, "You know Xigbar going to get you two."

"Hey, Demyx need to grow up some time," Axel said, " He can't stay young forever."

"Yeah, but you made him cry. Now I'm going to use you two's behind as target practice," said the sniper.

"Aww crap," Axel and Saix said at the same time.

As Zexion left the kitchen, he heard the sounds of Xigbar's guns and two idiots screaming. "I wonder were Demyx is. Might as well go the the store anyways," said Zexy before he portaled off.

-end chapter-

* * *

please review my story. I love comments.


	3. Christmas Eve: Afternoon

Christmas Eve: Afternoon

As the day wore on, Axel and Saix were still running for their lives. "Man, oh, man. When will stop chasing us?" screamed Axel. "Less talky, more runny," Saix yelled at Axel. "Stop running so I can kill ya," yelled Xigbar while chasing.

-At the Store-

Zexion was looking though the many aisles to find the cookie mix. After a while, he stopped an employee. "Excuse me, miss," said Zexion politely. "Yes,"said the blonde-haired lady. "Do you know where I can find...,"

"Aisle 9," interrupted the employee.

"How..."

"Did I know? It's Christmas. Everyone is going around buying cookie mix," the blonde woman interrupted once more.

"Uhh... Thanks," said Zexion.

"You're welcome, sir," the overly excited lady chirped happily.

As she walked off, Zexion could swear he heard her talk about Santa Claus. 'Bah, I'm hearing things,' thought Zexy as he walked to the directed aisle.

"Now than, what kind of cookies did Demyx want to make?" said Zexion to himself. He pondered for a while before grabbing several different kinds of cookie mixes. As he was leaving the aisle, he happened to glance down and saw gingerbread cookie mix. 'Knowing Demyx,' thought Zexy, 'He'll want to make some gingerbread man.' So, Zexy grab a packet before walking off.

"Find what you need, sir," said that blonde employee from earlier.

"Yes, I did," Said Zexion

"Well, have a Merry Christmas, sir," she said before dissappering into an aisle.

-Back at The World That Never Was-

Zexion was sitting all the cookie mixes on the kitchen counter when he thought of Demyx.

'Now, where could that fool be,' thought Zexy. He decided to search for him. First, he went to Demyx's room, but the Nocturne was not there. Zexion than went to the the library, just in case, but Demyx wasn't there either. Now Zexion was starting to get worried. Zexion searched high and low for him, but the sitar player was no where to be found.

"Oh Demyx. Where are you?" said Zexion.

That's when he heard the sound of someone crying. 'Demyx,' Zexy thought as he ran toward the sound. Zexion finally ran face first into a door. 'oww,' he thought. The sound was coming out from behind the door. 'The living room?' he thought to himself. Zexion opened the door and looked inside, ...

-end chapter-

* * *

please review.


	4. Christmas Eve: Night

Christmas Eve: Night

... But he couldn't see him. 'Now where is he. I know I heard him crying. In fact...,' thought Zexy. Zexion could still hear someone crying. There was only a few thing in the room in which Demyx could use to hide: The couch, the big screen tv (Xigbar's ideal to buy it), and a Chrismas tree.

'Now I know Demyx has to be hiding around here somewhere.'

Zexion looked underneath the couch. Nothing but dust though. Zexion than picked up on Demyx's scent and followed it toward the decorated tree. "Demyx, you might want to stop using the Christmas tree as a hiding place," said Zexion, "Xemnas won't like that." The crying stopped for a bit as Demyx's head pop out from behind the tree. "I'm sorry," sobbed Demyx. Zexion sighed a bit before saying, "Come on, Demyx. You wanted to make cookies, right." as sweetly as possible. "Mm-uh,' Demyx mumble as he nodded his head. Demyx got out from behind the tree and followed Zexy to kitchen.

-At the kitchen-

Zexion layed out the many packets of cookie mix on the kitchen counter. "Now, Demyx. Which one did you want?" question Zexion. Demyx wiped the tears out of eyes and gazed down at the table. He spotted the gingerbread mix and squealed, "Squee! That exactly want I needed." Demyx grabbed the gingerbread mix and continued to squeal. 'It doesn't take much to make him happy,' thought Zexion, 'I wish he knew...' But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Axel yelling at Xigbar. 'Crap. Bad timing.' "Crazy old sniper," grumbled Axel as he walked into the kitchen. He looked up and saw a very angry looking Zexion.

"You have ten seconds to leave this room before you die, starting eight seconds ago and that being generous," sadi Zexion toward Axel. Axel, not wanting to take another beating, ran quickly from the room.

"Now than, let's get started on those cookies," said Zexion.

-Several Hours Later-

The last batch of cookies wee coming out of the oven. "Ooo, I hopw Santa likes them," said Demyx happily. "Demyx," said Zexion, "I have a question."

"Yes"

"Why do you still believe in Santa," question Zexy,"not that there anything wrong."

"Well, I just do," said Demyx, "You would too if you saw him."

"Wait, you saw him," said Zexion.

"Yeah. I know I was supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't, so I went to the living room and I saw him," Demyx said, "He looked just like everyone said he would. Really big, and he had a white fuzzy beard."

"Haha," Zexy laughed a bit,"Okay, Demyx. I believe ya." 'Not really but I don't want you to cry again,' thought Zexy to himself.

They took the cookies and a cup of milk to the living room and placed it down on a table. Demyx ran back to his room and changed into his pjs, grabbed a blanket and ran back to the living room. Zexion was still in the living room when Demyx got back.

"Demyx, I thought you was going to bed," said Zexion.

"I am," said Demyx, "I'm going to sleep right here." And with that he sat dwon on the couch and wrapped his blanket around himself. Zexion laughed a bit before getting up and leaving. After several mintues had past, Zexion came back, dressed in his Hello Kitty pjs, a blanket, and a stuffed bear.

"Demyx, I think you forgot something," said Zexion as he waved the bear back and forth. "Berry," Demyx said, reaching for his bear. He took it from Zexion and hugged it closely to him, yawning deeply. Zexion sat next to Demyx and wrapped his blanket around himself. "Good night, Demyx," yawned Zexion, but Demyx was already out cold and snoring slightly.

While they slept, a jolly cheerful man in a red suit came into the room. He went over to the tree and left presents for everyone. As he was going over to the table, a ornament fell off the tree and shattered on the ground. Zexion, somehow, had heard this noise and woke up with alarm. That's when he saw him. Santa Claus just looked over at Zexion, smiled, and ate some of the cookies. Zexion was about to question this man, but Santa made a motion for Zexion to be quiet, and than pointed at Demyx, who was still asleep. Santa walked off without saying a word and just disappeared. Zexion was staring at the empty space in disbelief. 'Did I see what I think I saw,' thought Zexion. He was about to wake Demyx to tell him, but upon seeing his face, he couldn't. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep,' thought Zexy with a blush. Just than, Demyx, still asleep, reached out and grabbed Zexion. "Gack," said Zexion as he was being pulled down. Zexion, try as he might, couldn't break free from Demyx's grip. 'Ugh, too tired to care,' he thought before drifting back to sleep. Demyx, not realizing it, held Zexion closer in his sleep. His blanket slipped a bit, so Demyx reached for it, grabbed it, and pulled it over him and Zexion.

Outside, the ground was covered with snow.

-end chapter-

* * *

please review.


	5. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

As the morning of the next day came, Demyx slowly awoke. At first, Demyx didn't realize it; he thought he was still holding his bear, but when he looked down, he saw he was holding Zexion instead. Demyx blush and thanked Kingdom Hearts that he didn't have a certain dream that he had the previous night. To be honest, Demyx wanted to stay there holding Zexion close to him, but he thought he heard someone coming down the hall. Demyx, as best as he could, managed to get off the couch without waking Zexion. He looked over at the tree and saw a lot of presents. He did what most children normally do on Christmas day. His eyes grew very wide and he screamed, "OMG, Santa's been here!" This, of course, woke Zexion up.

"Wah..huh," said Zexion as he snapped to attention.

"Santa's been here. Santa's been here," repeated Demyx.

The rest of the organization came in and saw Demyx spazzing out.

Axel said to himself, "I can't believe he still thinks there's a Santa Claus."

Demyx just than remembered that he left all the present for everyone back in his room.

"Uh-oh. I'll be back," said Demyx as he rushed out.

"Hey, Zexion. Did you sleep here?" said Xigbar.

"Yes," said Zexion slowly.

Xigbar asked, "And Demyx?"

"He wanted to sleep here, so..."

"Ooo," goes Larxene, "sounds like someone wants to get into Demyx's..."

"Larxene, if you finished that sentence, I'll blast ya to kingdom come," threatened Xigbar.

Just than, Demyx ran back in with everyone's presents.

"I got presents for everyone," he said with a smile, completely oblivous to what happened earlier.

Everyone accepted their present from Demyx. Demyx than went over to the Christmas tree to open his present from Santa. Zexion was holding that little box Demyx gave him. 'I wonder what it is,' thought Zexion as he started to open the gift. When he got it open, he saw a very pretty necklace. He blushed, of course. He took it out of the box and held it in his hands. He was lost in thought until Demyx screamed, "Hey Zexy, Santa left you some presents, too."

Zexion quickly put the necklace back in the box and walked over to the tree. "See," said Demyx as he stoved a box into Zexion's face. "I see, Demyx. Now, please, stop trying to make the box and my face one," said Zexion. "Aww," moaned Demyx. Zexion took the box from Demyx and started to open the present along with Demyx.

Axel looked at all the boxes around the tree. "Hmm, all these presents are for Demyx and Zexion."

"That's properly cause they were good little boys and not naughtly like you, Axel," said Xigbar jokely.

"Yeah, yeah, ya old geezer," growled Axel.

After a while, everyone but Demyx and Zexion retired to the kitchen for some breakfact. Demyx was about to get up and grab some food when Zexy stopped him.

"Hey, Demyx," stuttered Zexy.

"Yeah."

"I saw Santa last night," Zexy said softly.

"Aww, so cool," squealed Demyx, "Did he like the cookies we made, Zexy?"

"Yeah, he did," said Zexion with a slight blush.

As Demyx went on about what kind of cookies to serve next Christmas, Zexion's mind just drigted off to his own world. 'If only, Demyx, you felt the same way about me like I feel about you. Maybe we could... be something more than friends.'

-end-

* * *

please review.


	6. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
